


Next to You

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, sometimes you wake up and decide you need to write spacebutter right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PBG wakes up in Jeff’s arms for the first time.





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what compelled me to be productive first thing in the morning but idk man I like Spacebutter

PBG wasn’t sure where he was at first when he woke up. It wasn’t his bed, for one, plus something was curled around him. Groggily, he tried to turn over, only to find he couldn’t. Something pressed to the back of his neck that made his stomach feel fluttery. Was someone holding him? And kissing him?

 

He tried to think back to the previous night. Jeff had been upset about something, so he’d gone to his dorm to help him feel better. And then… 

 

His heart pounded just thinking about it. Of course! He’d held Jeff for a good while as he cried. He’d been panicking from stress, buckling under the combined weight of the election and competition and school work. So, he’d promised to do anything possible to help him with all of it. 

 

“Even though we’re not on the same team?”, Jeff had asked. 

 

“I’m on your team, Joof,” he’d assured him. “You’re my best friend! So, I’m gonna support you, no matter what.”

 

And then, things were sort of a blur. He wasn’t sure which of them had gone in, but in a moment’s time, they were kissing and it was warm and sweet and magical. They just held each other for a minute after, strained giggles coming out as they searched for the words to describe all those feelings. 

 

“Peebs, I- I’m not gonna lie, I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Jeff admitted. 

 

PBG found himself pulling Jeff a bit closer, almost into his lap. “I never thought I was allowed to think about you like that,” he muttered. “I mean, I would catch myself thinking how gorgeous you are and how whoever you were dating was incredibly lucky, but I thought if I let myself like you, it would only hurt.”

 

Another kiss was pressed to his cheek. “No hurting,” Jeff assured him. “If you’ll have me, I’ll make you super happy. I promise.”

 

“But you already make me super happy!”, Peebs countered. 

 

Jeff laughed and climbed behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “Then I’ll just make you happier! You wanna be the little spoon?”

 

Things got a bit hazier from there. Mostly he just remembered laying down and Jeff playing with his hair, holding him close. He’d been too comfortable to stay alert. He must have ended up falling asleep like that, in Jeff’s arms. 

 

And now he was awake, still being held and thoroughly adored. God, that felt amazing. Jeff loved him, and loved him enough to treat him so wonderfully. He put his hand on Jeff’s and attempted to flip over to kiss him good morning. 

 

That didn’t really work, though. He just ended up falling into Jeff’s shoulder, giggling like the dumb kid with a big crush he was. “I see you’re awake,” Jeff said, holding back his own laughter. 

 

Peebs tried to adjust himself into a bit more comfortable a position, ending up facing Jeff, an arm draped around his torso. It was weird being this close to him, but it felt warm and safe. And he was even more lovely from this close! He could see all the flecks of brown and green and gold in his eyes and take it all in properly. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, you know?”, he murmured, poking Jeff’s nose absentmindedly. 

 

“Well, I know you’re gorgeous,” Jeff retorted, his lips curling up into a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Mm, well, I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep, so I’d say so…”

 

Jeff kissed his forehead suddenly. PBG’s stomach didn’t lurch and flutter this time, but a soft warmth spread through his chest. “I can’t believe I get to kiss your face good morning,” Jeff trilled. He went in for a cheek kiss. “God, you’re just so kissable! How did I ever make it without kissing you every five seconds?”

 

“I dunno, Joof,” Peebs muttered, going in to kiss him as well. Jeff was totally right, kissing someone good morning was the best thing. The little giggle he got from it was the best part, though. 

 

He snuggled in closer to his boyfriend, which still was a wonderful word to think. His hair was all messy, in the most adorable way. It was impossible to resist the urge to play with it a bit, and revel in how soft it was between his fingers. 

 

All of this just felt right. Like, he belonged here, holding Jeff. He sighed happily. “Is it too soon to say I love you?”, he asked softly. 

 

Jeff kissed him on the lips, briefly and gently. “Not at all.”


End file.
